Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Wreck-it Ralph/Video game style 'Les Miserables' Wreck-it Ralph is released from prison and decides to turn his life around and by doing so he takes in Calhoun's daughter Vanellope, and are on the run from Inspector Candy and are on the verge of revolution. Rated T for violence, language, and mentions of sex
1. Introduction

A/N: I couldn't resist doing this fic! Especially after writing my story where Vanellope sang 'I Dreamed a Dream'. So, welcome to the 'Wreck-it Ralph' version of 'Les Miserables'. Just to let you know, in this story, there is very little dialogue and every single word they speak is in the form of song.

Me: To tell if someone is singing, their names are like this.

Me: (Spoken) This will tell you if someone is talking.

A/N: Now let's meet our cast! Shall we?

Wreck-it Ralph: Jean Valjean

King Candy: Inspector Javert

Sgt. Calhoun: Fantine

Vanellope Von Schweetz: Cosette

Alistair (My original OC from 'Vanellope's Body): Marius

Taffyta: Eponine Thenardier

Gene: Mr. Thenardier

Mary: Madame Thenardier

Fix-it Felix: Bishop of Digne

Rancis: Enjolras

A/N: And there you have it people! Our cast to 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables'. For those of you who have seen the musical or the new 2012 movie (Which I loved and was crying my eyes out in, just to let you know) than this is something you'll love. This is merely but the introduction and letting you all get to know the cast, the real chapter is next.


	2. Act I part I

A/N: Here it is, the real story of 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables'. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Several video game villains are in chains to their wrists, ankles, and necks. They are pulling in a huge ship with large ropes. The prisoner in the front with dark red overalls and orange shirt is named 'Wreck-it Ralph' and is the strongest out of all the convicts.

Inspector Candy is watching over them all and smiling evilly and looking down upon the prisoners. Ralph looks up at him but then looks back at the ship)

Ralph: Look down! Look down! Don't look him in the eye!

Prisoners: Look down! Look down! You're here until you die!

Prisoner #1: The sun is strong! it's hot as hell below!

Prisoner #2: Look down! Look down! There's twenty years to go!

Prisoner #3: Look down! Look down! Sweet Jesus doesn't care!

Prisoner #4: I know she'll wait! I know that she'll be true!

Prisoner #5: When I get free you won't see me here for dust!

Prisoners: Look down! Look down! Don't look him in the eye!

Prisoner #6: How long, oh lord! Before you let me die?

Prisoners: Look down! Look down! You'll always be a slave! Look down! Look down! You're standing in your grave!

(Candy has all the prisoners go back to their cells but has Ralph stay)

King Candy: Now bring me Prisoner 24601!

(Ralph stands before Candy in chains)

King Candy: your time is up and your parole's begun! You know what that means?

Ralph: Yes, it means I'm free

King Candy: (Hands the paper to Ralph) No, it means you get a yellow ticket-of-leave! You are a thief!

Ralph: I stole one cherry from 'Pac-man'

King Candy: You robbed a house!

Ralph: I broke a window pane! My sister's child was close to death, and we were starving!

King Candy: You'll starve again! Unless you learn the meaning of the law!

Ralph: I know the meaning of those nineteen years! A slave of the law!

King Candy: (Takes the chains off Ralph) Five years for what you did! The rest because you tried to run! Yes, 24601!

Ralph: My name is Wreck-it Ralph!

King Candy: And I'm Candy! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601!

(Ralph walks away)

Prisoners: Look down! Look down! You'll always be a slave! Look down! Look down! You're standing in your grave!

A/N: Chapter 1 has been concluded! I thank you all! I hope it was good and you enjoyed it. I assure you I will continue and the next chapter will be even more exciting! Please review, thanks!


	3. Act I part II

A/N: Here is now the second chapter of 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables' hope this is a great chapter for ya! And for those of you who have loved 'Les Miserables' before, than this is something that I know you're going to love. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph is now walking away from his prison and walks off into the distance)

Ralph: Freedom is mine. The earth is still. I feel the wind. I breathe again. And the sky clears, the world is waiting. Drink from the pool. How clean the taste, never forget the years, the waste. Nor forgive them, for what they've done. They are the guilty, everyone. The day begins... And now let's see, what this new world will do for me.

(Ralph finds work on a farm, Zangief is the farmer)

Zangief: You'll have to go, I'll pay you off for the day. Collect your bits and pieces there, and be on your way.

(He hands Ralph a small amount of silver coins)

Ralph: You've given me half of what the other men get! This handful of tin, wouldn't buy me my sweat!

(A laborer A.K.A. Bowser walks up to Ralph)

Bowser: You broke the law, it's there for people to see why should you get the same as honest men like me!

Ralph: Now I know how freedom feels. The jail is always at your feet. It is the law (pulls out yellow ticket) This piece of paper in my hand which bids me cast throughout the land. It is the law, like a cur. Like a cur, I walk the streets, the dirt beneath my feet.

(Ralph leaves the farm and is found by Bishop Fix-it Felix on the doorstep of his church and is brought in)

Felix: Come in sir, for you are weary, and the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble, what we have we have to share. There is wine here to revive you, there is bread to make you strong, there's a bed to rest till morning. Rest from pain and rest from wrong.

(Ralph is warming his hands up by the fire. And Felix leaves the room)

Ralph: Let me eat my fill, I have my lying share. The silver in his hand cost twice what I have earned. In all those nineteen years, that lifetime of despair, and yet he trusted me. The old fool trusted me. He'd done his bit of good, I played the grateful serf and thanked him like I should. But when the house was still, I got up in the night. Took the silver, took my flight.

(Ralph steals a whole bag full of silver and runs off, but is captured and brought back to Felix by two hologram officers)

Guard #1: Tell his reverence your story.

Guard #2: Let us see if he's impressed.

Guard #1: You were lodging there last night.

Guard #2: You were the bishop's guest.

Guard #1: And then out of Christian goodness

Guard #2: When he learned about your plight.

Guard #1: You maintain he made a present of this silver

(The guard pours the silver of the bag onto the floor at Felix's feet)

Felix: That is right. But my friend you left so early, surely something slipped your mind.

(Felix then gives Ralph two silver candlesticks)

Felix: You forgot I gave you these also, would you leave the best behind?

Felix: (To the guards) So Messieurs, you may release him. For this man has spoken true, I commend you for your duty.

(The hologram guards unchain Ralph and leave the church. Felix then approaches Ralph with a generous smile in his face)

Felix: May God's blessing go with you. But remember this, my brother, see in this some higher plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood. God has raised you out of darkness. I have brought your code to god!

(Ralph is speechless that this bishop has shown so much forgiveness and compassion towards him. He decides to do as Felix says and give his soul to God)

A/N: That was chapter 2, was it impressive for yall? I thought it was a fantastic one! The next chapter is gonna be just as great at this one! Please review, thanks.


	4. Act I part III

A/N: This chapter will be about Ralph violating his parole and starting a new life as an honest citizen amongst other video game characters. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph kneels before a giant golden cross in the center of the church and reflects on what the bishop Fix-it Felix had done for him and forgave him)

Ralph: What have I done? Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, become a dog on the run. And I've fallen so far, and is the hour so late. That nothing remains but the cry of my hate, the cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years?

(Ralph now starts to shed tears and is sobbing, but still sings through his sobs)

Ralph: If there's another way to go, I missed it twenty long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won, they gave me a number and murdered Ralph when they chained me and left me for dead just for stealing a mouthful of cherry.

(Ralph lets the memory of how Felix helped him and saved him from another arrest and looked to the golden cross again with tears glistening his eyes)

Ralph: Yet, why did I allow that man to touch my code and teach me love? He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust, he called me brother. My life he claims for God above, can such things be?

(Ralph then took his yellow ticket-of-leave in his hand and grips it tightly in his collosal hands. He wipes his tears away from his eyes and shows an intense look and walks to the graveyard in the back of the church)

Ralph: For I had come to hate this world, this world which has always hated me. Take and eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known!

(Ralph still keeps an intense look upon his face but sheds a few tears)

Ralph: One word from him and I'd be back beneath the lash, upon the rack, instead he offers me my freedom, I feel my shame inside me like a knife. He told me I had a soul, how does he know? What spirit came to move my life? Is there another way to go? I am reaching but I fall.

(Ralph stares down at the ticket and snarls)

Ralph: And the night is closing in, and I stare into the void, to the whirlpool of my sin. I'll escape now from the world, from the world of Wreck-it Ralph! Wreck-it Ralph is nothing now! Another story must begin!

(Ralph tears up the ticket-of-leave and throws the pieces of the paper into the wind and smiles as he watches them blow away as it signifies the start of his new life)

A/N: There's our third chapter! And the beginning of Ralph's new life! Next chapter will feature Calhoun as our story's Fantine. Please review, thanks


	5. Act I part IV

A/N: Chapter five of 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables' has come to be posted! Just to warn you, Calhoun may be a little bit OOC, but I have to take some measures into my own hands if these characters were to be in character with those of 'Les Miserables' and if Calhoun is to play the role of Fantine. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Eight years have passed since Ralph has violated his parole and has now become an honest citizen among the other video game characters. He has also become a factory owner and mayor of his town)

(Inspector Candy and some hologram guards ride through the town on hard candy horses and pass some poor and homeless video game characters like Q*bert and the characters from his game while they shiver and suffer in the cold and wet rain)

Poor: At the end of the day you're another day older. And that's all you can say for the life of the poor. It's a struggle, it's a war, and there's nothing that anyone's giving. One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living.

(Candy smiles evilly and silently snickers at the poor characters)

Poor: At the end of the day you're another day colder. And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill. And the righteous hurry past, they don't hear the little ones crying. And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying.

(The hologram guards toss food at the homeless characters while one tosses a token onto the ground and Q*bert and Sam fight over it)

Poor: At the end of the day there's another day dawning. And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise. Like the waves crash on the sand, like a storm that'll break any second, there's a hunger in the land. There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and there's gonna be hell to pay. At the end of the day.

(Scene changes to the inside of Ralph (A.K.A. Mayor Monsieur Madeleine)'s factory where the foreman, Dr. Eggman is watching the other female video game characters work on their sewing, including Calhoun whom Eggman favors the most)

Eggman: At the end of the day, you'll get nothing but nothing. Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread.

Worker #1: There are children back at home.

Worker #1 & 2: And the children have got to be fed.

Worker #2: And you're lucky to be in a job.

Worker #3: And in a bed!

Workers: And we're counting our blessings.

Worker #1: Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today? With his terrible breath and wandering hands?

Worker #3: It's because little Calhoun won't give him his way.

Worker #1: Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands.

Worker #3: If Calhoun doesn't look out, watch how she goes, she'll be out on the street.

(The dismissal bell rings and all the workers put away all their working tools and take off their uniforms and place back on their regular clothes)

Workers: At the end of the day, it's another day over. With enough in your pocket to last for a week. Pay the landlord, pay the shop. Keep on drafting till you drop, or it's back to the crumbs on the table. You've got to pay your way, at the end of the day!

(A worker grabs a letter from Calhoun and reads it aloud to the other workers while Calhoun tries to get it back)

Worker #1: And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Calhoun, let's all hear the news!

Worker #2: Ooh... "Dear Calhoun you must send us more money... your child needs a doctor... there's no time to lose"

Calhoun: Give that letter to me, it is none of your business. With a husband at home and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here who can swear before God, she has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?

(They all fight over the letter. Ralph (M. Madeleine) who is dressed in a fancy suit, tie, and top hat rushes on over to break up the squabble)

Ralph: Will someone tear these two apart, what is all this fighting about? This is a factory, not a circus! Now, come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute, I am the mayor of this town.

(Ralph turns to Eggman)

Ralph: (Spoken) I look to you to sort this out, and be as patient as you can.

(Eggman nods and Ralph leaves to his office)

Eggman: Now someone say how this began.

Workers: At the end of the day, she's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town. There's a man she has to pay, you can tell how she picks up the extra. You can bet she's been earning her keep sleeping around. And the boss wouldn't like it.

Calhoun: Yes, it's true, there's a child and the child is my daughter. And her father abandoned us leaving us flat. Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife, and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?

Workers: At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble. And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one. While we're earning our daily bread, she's the one with her hands in the butter. You must send the slut away or we're all gonna end in the gutter. And it's us who'll have to pay, at the end of the day!

Eggman: I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have known the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret. Ah yes, the virtuous Calhoun, who keeps her self so pure and clean. You'd be the cause I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout. You're a virgin in the light, but no need no urging in the night.

Worker #1: She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!

Workers: Sack the girl away!

Eggman: (Spoken) Right my girl, on your way.

(Eggman grabs Calhoun and she tries to squirm free and calls for Madeleine to reason with with her but is thrown out into the street and Eggman tosses seven silver coins at her and shuts and locks the door)

A/N: Calhoun's got it pretty hard doesn't she? And it's pretty tough in the time of the French Revolution, you lose your job and you are desperate. Please review, thanks.


	6. Act I part V

A/N: Chapter six everyone! And this is where King Candy (Javert) witnesses something that is shocking and causes him to suspect Madeleine (Ralph/Valjean). And I'm not sorry if I'm not going in the order the original musical went, I only saw the 2012 movie, sorry, but I'm doing my best to make this story a good one. Enjoy

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph is in his office and he hears Calhoun's cries and pleads but he shrugs his shoulders and sits down at his desk. A little bit later, he hears voices crying out)

Voices: Look at that! Look at that! It's monsieur Sonic the Hedgehog! Don't approach! Don't go near! At the risk of your life! He is caught by the wheel! Oh, the pitiful hedgehog! Stay away, turn away! There is nothing to do! There is nothing to do!

(Ralph jumps off his desk, out of his office and towards the source of the source of the voices)

Ralph: Is there anyone here? Who will rescue the hedgehog? Who will help me to shoulder the weight of the cart?

(Ralph approaches the wreckage and the injured Sonic, but the other video game characters speak up)

Characters: Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor! The load is heavy as Hell! The hedgehog's a goner for sure! It'll kill you as well!

(Ralph attempts to lift the cart... but fails. He tries again. He manages to pull Sonic clear)

Sonic: M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words. You are from god, you are a saint.

(Candy approaches Ralph and sings letting Ralph know he witnessed the whole thing)

King Candy: Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man your age to be as strong as you are! A memory stirs... You make me think of a man from many years ago. A man who broke his parole, he disappeared. Forgive me sir, I would not dare!

(Ralph approaches Candy calmly and sings back)

Ralph: Say what you must, don't leave it there...

(Ralph and Candy walk calmly together and listens to Candy singing)

King Candy: I have only known one other who can do what you have done. He's a convict from the chain gang, he's been ten years on the run. But he couldn't run forever, we have found his hideaway, and he's just been re-arrested, and he's come to court again. Well, of course he now denies it. You'd expect that of a 'Con', but he couldn't run forever. No, not even Wreck-it Ralph.

(Ralph gets a bit nervous but keeps it to himself and starts to sing calmly)

Ralph: You say this man denies and gives you no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial, and that he's returned to serve his sentence? Come to that, can you be sure that I am not your man?

King Candy: I have known the thief for ages, tracked him down through thick and thin. And to make matter certain, there's the brand upon his skin. He will bend, he will break. This time there is no mistake.

(King Candy leaves and Ralph is alone)

A/N: There you have it, chapter six and that was a close call for Ralph wasn't it? The next chapter we get back to Calhoun and see what she's gonna do since the foreman fired her after being discovered she had a daughter to support. Please review, thanks.


	7. Act I part VI

A/N: Here's the chapter where we see how desperate Calhoun is for money just to support her daughter, just goes to show how much a mother really loves their child. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Calhoun wanders over to a dock where there are sailors and prostitutes)

Sailor #1: I smell women! Smell 'em in the air! Think I'll drop my anchor in that harbor over there!

Sailor #2: Lovely ladies, smell 'em through the smoke! Seven days at sea can make you hungry for a poke!

Sailor #3: Even stokers need a little stoke!

Prostitutes: Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers who only come at night! Lovely ladies, waiting for the call! Standing up or laying down, or any way at all! Bargain prices up against the wall!

(An old woman in a cloak walks over to Calhoun)

Old Woman: Come here, my dear. Let's see this trinket you wear. This bagatelle...

Calhoun: Madame, I'll sell it to you

Old Woman: I'll give you four.

Calhoun: That wouldn't pay for the chain.

Old Woman: I'll give you five, you're far to eager to sell, it's up to you.

Calhoun: It's all I have.

Old Woman: that's not my fault.

Calhoun: Please make it ten!

Old Woman: No more than five! My dear, we all must stay alive!

Prostitutes: Lovely ladies, waiting in the dark! Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park!

Prostitute #1: Long time, short time, any time, my dear! Cost a little extra if you want to take all year.

Prostitutes: Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

(The old woman is now stroking Calhoun's hair)

Old Woman: What pretty hair. What pretty locks you've got there. What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear. I'll take the lot.

(Calhoun backs up against the wall)

Calhoun: Don't touch me, leave me alone!

Old Woman: Let's make a price, I'll give you all the ten tokens. Just think of that!

Calhoun: It pays a debt.

Old Woman: Just think of that!

Calhoun: What can I do? It pays a debt! Ten tokens may save my poor Vanellope!

(Calhoun goes with the Old Woman into the storage room with the old woman and shuts the door)

Sailors: Lovely lady! Fastest on the street, wasn't there three minutes, she was back up on her feet. Lovely lady, what yer waiting for? Doesn't take a lot of savvy just to be a skank. Come on, lady, what's a lady for?

Prostitutes: (In counterpart) Lovely ladies! Lovely little girls! Lovely ladies! Lovely little ladies! Lovely girlies! Lovely little girls! We are lovely, lovely girls! Lovely ladies! What's a lady for?

(Calhoun comes out of the storage room with her hair cut short)

Pimp: Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

Prostitute #1: A bit of skirt, she's the one who sold her hair.

Prostitute #2: She's a got a kid, sends her all that she can.

Pimp: I might have known, there is always some man! Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!

(Calhoun approaches nervously and takes small but slow steps as she does so)

Prostitute #1: Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us! Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap! Join your sisters!

Prostitute #2: Make money in your sleep!

Prostitute #1: That's right dearie, let him have the lot!

(Calhoun goes off with one of the sailors)

Prostitute #3: That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

Prostitutes: Old men, young men, take 'em as they come! Harbor rats and alley cats and every type of scum! Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land! See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand! All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies, going for a song! Got a lot of callers, but they never stay for long!

Calhoun: Come on, captain. You can wear your shoes, don't it make a change, to have a girl who can't refuse. Easy money, lying on a bed, just as well they never see. The shame that's in your head, don't they know they're making love to one already dead.

(Calhoun goes onto the ship with the sailor onto his ship and goes into the captain's quarters and shuts the door behind her)

A/N: Now you all know how desperate Calhoun is, I tell you it was some tough times back during the French revolution. You don't have a job, you have a kid to support and you are freaking desperate! Please review, thanks.


	8. Act I part VII

A/N: Okay, this is the one chapter where it has the one most famous songs in the entire musical of 'Les Miserables' and made even more famous my Anne Hathaway. Yep, 'I dreamed a dream' sung by Calhoun! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(The sailor comes out of the captain's quarters with messed up hair and Calhoun with her shortened hair sticking up as well is still laying in the bed and she starts to let tears glisten her eyes and sobs a little)

Calhoun: There was a time when men were kind. When their voices were soft, and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind. And the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time, then it all went wrong.

(Calhoun sits up and sits on the right side of the messy unmade bed)

Calhoun: I dreamed a dream in time gone by! When hope was high, and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that God would be forgiving.

(Calhoun exits the captain's quarters with her arms folded together for she was cold and shivering)

Calhoun: Then I was young and unafraid! And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid! No song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night! With their voices soft as thunder! As they tear your home apart, as they turn your dream to shame!

(Calhoun is now off the ship and is sitting on a rock underneath the pier)

Calhoun: He slept a summer by my side! He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride! But he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he'll come to me! And we will live the years together! But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather!

(Calhoun is sobbing loudly and is still singing through her sobs)

Calhoun: I had a dream my life would be... so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed a dream... I dreamed!

(Calhoun then buries her face in her hands and cries)

A/N: Sorry that is was short, but it is a very short song to type on a word document and sorry if I made Calhoun a little OOC but like I said, I had to if she were to be perfect for the role. Please review, thanks.


	9. Act I part VIII

A/N: Alright, chapter nine of 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables' everyone! And I'm sure you all know by now that Calhoun's life is now a living hell, she sold her necklace, her hair, and she's a prostitute to support her daughter, Don't you just wanna cry for her? Her life is about to take another turn for the worst in this chapter. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph is walking through the streets and he notices Calhoun being harassed by M. Bison of 'Street Fighter')

M Bison: Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try. Come closer you! I like to see what I buy. The usual price, just for a piece of your pie.

(Calhoun backs up against the wall in horror, but Bison keeps approaching her)

Calhoun: I don't want you, no, no M'sieur, let me go.

M Bison: Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

Calhoun: No, not at all.

M Bison: You've got some nerve you little witch. You've got some gall. It's the same with a skank as it is with a grocer. The customer sees what he gets in advance, it's not for the girl to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir', it's not for the harlot to pick and to choose, or lead me to a dance!

(He beats her with his cane, and Calhoun claws at his face, drawing blood)

Calhoun: I'll kill you, you pervert, try any of that! Even a skank who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!

M Bison: By Christ you'll pay for what you have done, this rat will make you bleed! You'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer. For this disturbance of the peace, for this insult to life and property.

(Calhoun is now on her knees and it holding one of Bison's hands with both of hers and is begging)

Calhoun: I beg you, don't report me sir. I'll do whatever you may want!

M Bison: Make your excuse to the police!

(Candy enters along with hologram guards)

King Candy: Tell me quickly, what's the story? Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description! They will answer to Candy! In this nest of skanks and vipers, let one speak who saw it all! Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl?

M Bison: Candy, would you believe it! I was crossing from the park, when this prostitute attacked me. You can see where she left her mark (Points to where Calhoun cut him)

King Candy: She will answer for her actions! When you make a full report, you can be assured, M'sieur, she will answer to the court!

(Calhoun then gets on her knees again in front of Candy's boots and is begging deeply for mercy)

Calhoun: There's a child who solely needs me. Please M'sieur, she's but that high (Does a height description of her daughter) Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail, she'll die!

King Candy: I have heard such protestations, every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations, save both your breath and save your tears! Honest work, just report! That's the way to please the lord.

(Calhoun gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested. Ralph emerges from the crowd)

Ralph: A moment of your time, Candy. I do believe this woman's tale.

King Candy: But M'sieur Mayor!

Ralph: You've done your duty, let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail.

(Ralph then takes Calhoun up into his arms and carries her to the hospital with Candy following him)

King Candy: But M'sieur Mayor!

Calhoun: Can this be?

Ralph: Where will she end, this child without a friend? I've seen your face before, show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in such a place like this?

Calhoun: M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough that I've lost my pride, you let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there, and turned me aside, I never did no wrong.

Ralph: Is it true, what I have done? To an innocent soul? Had I only known then... Calhoun. My daughter is close to dying. If there's a God above, he'd let me die instead.

(Candy continues to follow Ralph as he carries Calhoun to the hospital)

Ralph: In his name, my task has just begun. I will see it done! I will see it done!

King Candy: But M'sieur Mayor!

Ralph: I will see it done!

(Candy stops following Ralph and standing in the middle of the street watching as Ralph carries Calhoun away)

A/N: Okay, so Calhoun was almost arrested, but Ralph saved her from arrest, just goes to show how much of a good guy he is. And like I said before, I'm going in the order of the 2012 movie that I saw, so I apologize if any songs are out of order. Please review, thanks.


	10. Act I part IX

A/N: We have a new chapter right now! And as you know from chapter six that King Candy arrested someone who he thought was Ralph and that the false suspect wouldn't confess to anything. This is Ralph thinking over what Candy had said. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph is kneeling in front of a table with several lit candles and a golden cross hanging on the wall above the candles as he ponders his thoughts about the one who was arrested and accused of being him for violating his parole)

Ralph: He thinks that man is me! I knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found. This man could be my chance. Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far, and struggled for so long? If I speak, I am condemned. If I am silent, I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers, they all look to me. How can I abandon them, how can they live if I am not free? If I speak, I am condemned. If I am silent, I am damned!

(Ralph rubs his temples with his hands and lets out some tears or guilt)

Ralph: Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery, pretend I do not see his agony, this innocent who bears my face, who goes to judgment in my place, who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die, be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow man? How can I ever face myself again? My code belongs to god, I know I made that bargain long ago. He gave me hope, when hope was gone, he gave me strength to journey on.

(Ralph wipes his tears of guilt away and furrows his eyebrows and runs off to the court. Ralph then barges in the door of the court and all the citizens are eying him)

(Ralph stands before the judge)

Ralph: Who am I? Who am I? I am Wreck-it Ralph!

(The court audience gasps and he turns around to look at them)

Ralph: And so Candy, you see it's true, the man that bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601!

(The court mutters and whispers amongst themselves while someone walks up to Ralph and tell him that he needs to come to the hospital as it concerns Calhoun)

(Ralph then leaves the courtroom, but Candy emerges from behind the judge's stand and growls)

A/N: Sorry, but short song means short chapter. Anyways, there is going to be something sad happening in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	11. Act I part X

A/N: Here is another new chapter, and I know I said something sad happens to Calhoun's character, and there will be two songs in one in this chapter. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Calhoun is lying in a hospital bed, deliriously dreaming of her daughter, Vanellope)

Calhoun: Vanellope, it's turned so cold. Vanellope, it's past your bedtime. You've played the day away, and soon it will be night. Come to me, Vanellope, the light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder, how fast the minutes fly and every minute colder. Hurry near, another day is dying. Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning, but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.

(Ralph enters and rushes to Calhoun's bed and holds her hand)

Ralph: Oh, Calhoun, our time s running out. But Calhoun, I swear this on my life.

(Calhoun looks up to Ralph)

Calhoun: Look, M'sieur, where all the children play.

Ralph: Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

Calhoun: My Vanellope...

Ralph: Shall live in my protection.

Calhoun: Take her now.

Ralph: Your child will want for nothing.

Calhoun: Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.

Ralph: And none will ever harm Vanellope, as long as I am living.

Calhoun: Take my hand, the night grows ever colder.

Ralph: Then I will keep you warm.

Calhoun: Take my child, I give her to your keeping.

Ralph: Take shelter from the storm.

Calhoun: For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping. And tell Vanellope I love her, and I'll see her when I wake...

(Calhoun closes her eyes and dies with a smile as she lets her hand fall out of Ralph's. Candy enters the room wielding a sword. Ralph gets into a fighting stance)

King Candy: Ralph, at last, we see another plain 'M'sieur le Mayor' you'll wear a different chain!

Ralph: Before you say another word, Candy. Before you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede, in Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return...

King Candy: You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years, men like you can never change! A man such as you!

Ralph: (In counterpart) Believe me of what you will, there is a duty that I'm sworn to do. You know nothing of my life, all I did was steal a Pac-man cherry! You know nothing of the world! You would sooner see me dead! But not before I see this justice done! I am warning you candy, I am a stronger man by far! There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run! I am warning you Candy! There is nothing I wouldn't dare! If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!

King Candy: (In counterpart) Men like you can never change! Men like you can never change, no, 24601! my duty's to the law, you have no rights! Come with me 24601! Now the wheel has turned around, Wreck-it Ralph is nothing now! Dare you talk to me of crime, and the price you had to pay! Every man is born in sin! Every man must choose his way! I was born inside a jail! I was born with scum like you! I am from the gutter too!

(Ralph takes a wooden chair, breaks it and threatens Candy with the broken pointy piece of the chair. He turns to Calhoun)

Ralph: (To Calhoun) And this I swear to you tonight.

King Candy: (To Ralph) There is no place for you to hide!

Ralph: (To Calhoun) Your child will live within my care.

King Candy: (To Ralph) Wherever you may hide away!

Ralph: And I will raise her in the light.

Both: I swear to you, I will be there!

(They fight, Candy is knocked against a wall and is rendered unconscious. Ralph then runs out of the hospital)

A/N: There you have it! Wasn't the part where Calhoun died just sad? The next chapter will have the first ever appearance of Vanellope. Please review, thanks.


	12. Act I part XI

A/N: Here it is! The first ever appearance of Vanellope Von Schweetz playing her role of Cosette! And I promise you you will love how she sings! Just to let everyone know something, these characters age, but their avatar forms don't change, they stay the same way they looked before in 'Wreck-it Ralph' so no matter how many years pass in the story, Vanellope and Ralph still look the same. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Vanellope is working as a drudge at the Thenardier's inn in 'Fix-it Felix Jr.' Vanellope is also feeling perfectly well and not ill like the Thenardier's told Calhoun in the letter, revealing they only lied about Vanellope being ill to scam more money out of her. Vanellope is mopping the floor of the inn)

Vanellope: There is a castle on the cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud.

(Vanellope steps in a puddle on the ground and mops it up)

Vanellope: There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls, nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud.

(The Thenardier's daughter Taffyta walks by and sticks her tongue out at Vanellope and prances away, Vanellope continues to sing as she looks down at the floor with a saddened look on her face and continues to mop)

Vanellope: There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's nice to touch, she says "Vanellope, I love you very much."

(Taffyta comes back and spits out a loogie onto the floor and leaves for Vanellope to mop it up)

Vanellope: I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, crying is not at all allowed, not in my castle on a cloud.

(Vanellope hears Mme. Thenardier stomp through the halls and she mops now at a rapid pace)

Vanellope: Oh help, I think I hear them now, and I'm nowhere finished near mopping, and scrubbing, and polishing the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Madame!

(Madame Mary Thenardier barges in through the kitchen with a mean and displeased look, Vanellope is now trembling and whimpering)

Mary: Now look who's here, the little Madame herself! Pretending once again she's been 'so awfully good'. Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye! Ten rotten tokens your mother sends me, what is that going to buy? Now take that pail, my little 'Mademoiselle' and go and draw some water from the well!

(Mary slaps Vanellope across the face and tears start to leak from Vanellope's eyes)

Mary: We should never had taken you in in the first place! How stupid the things that we do! Like mother and daughter, the scum of the street.

(Mary turns over to Taffya and leaves Vanellope to sit there on her knees and cry)

Mary: Taffyta, come here my dear, Taffyta, let me see you.

(Taffyta comes over to her mother and Mary is complimenting her daughter)

Mary: You look very well in that new little pink hat. There's some little girls who know how to behave, and they know what to wear, and I'm thanking heaven for that.

(Vanellope's sobbing catches Mary's attention and she turns back to the weeping nine year old)

Mary: Still there Vanellope? Your tears will do you no good! I told you to fetch some water from the well in the wood!

(Vanellope is tugging at Mary's skirt and is begging)

Vanellope: Please do not send me out there alone! Not in the darkness on my own!

(Mary picks up Vanellope by her shirt collar and shouts)

Mary: Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!

(Mary picks the pail up from the ground and holds Vanellope by her ear as she takes her to the door. Mary throws Vanellope out of the inn and into the ground, she tries to get up, but Mary throws the pail and it hits the back of her head as she tries to get up)

(Vanellope leaves for the woods in tears, and Mary kisses her daughter goodnight as the inn fills up for the evening)

A/N: Alright, now we know how great Vanellope sings and how abusive the Thenardier's are towards Vanellope except for their daughter Taffyta. Please review, thanks.


	13. Act I part XII

A/N: This is the chapter that shows how sleazy the Thenardiers are and how they run things around their inn, you already know how poorly they treat Vanellope and they treat their biological daughter Taffyta like a princess. This version of the song 'Master of the House' is the one sung by Sacha Baron Cohen and Helena Bonham Carter in the new movie, and some of the lyrics are changed a little bit, so sorry if it's not the original. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Gene Thenardier is asleep on one of the tables and Mary shakes his shoulder)

Mary: (Spoken) Wakey, wakey,we're opening.

(Gene wakes up and starts to sing)

Gene: My band of soaks, my den of dissoulute's, my dirty jokes, my always pisses as newts, my sons of skanks spend their lives in my inn. Homing pigeons homing in. They fly through my doors, and they crawl out on all fours.

(A guest walks in through the door and Gene puts his arm around the guest's shoulder and reaches into his pocket)

Gene: Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down, and meet the best innkeeper in town.

(Gene takes a golden pocket watch out of the guest's pocket and hides it in his back pocket)

Gene: As for the rest, all of them crooks, all of them crooks: Rooking their guests and crooking the books. Seldom do you see, honest men like me, a gent with good intent, who's content to be...

(Gene swipes a diamond bracelet out of one woman's purse and kisses it while he takes it to the coat room along with coat)

Gene: Master of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice, but nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price!

(Gene then sneaks up behind an elderly guest and swipes his wallet out of his pocket and hides it in his coat)

Gene: Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve them of a sou or two. Watering the wine, making up the weight, pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a landlord, everybody's bosom friend, I do whatever pleases Jesus! Won't bleed him in the end.

(All the inn patrons sing along with Gene)

Gene & Patrons: Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, everybody's chaperone,. But lock up your valises, crimany! won't I skin you to the bone.

(Gene takes all the stuff he stole and hides it in a secret compartment behind his desk and then leaves to the kitchen)

Gene: Food beyond compare, food beyond belief, mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef. Kidney of a horse, liver of a cat, filling up the sausages with this and that.

(Gene takes a cleaver and chops off a cat's tail and puts it in with the other trash and wasted food as it goes into the mincer)

Gene: Residents are more than welcome, bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges, plus some little extras on the side.

(A woman throws up and Gene puts a jar underneath the woman's orange waste and once she stops throwing up, Gene shuts the jar and labels it 'Orange Juice' and pricing it for 20 tokens)

Gene: Charge them for the lice, extra for the lice, two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, there a little cut, three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices, there's a lot of tricks he knows. How it all increases, all them bits and pieces, crimany! It's amazing how it grows!

Gene & Patrons: Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, gives 'em everything he's got.

Gene: Dirty bunch of geezers, crimany! What a sorry little lot!

(Mary sings while Gene is too occupied stealing things and overcharging them for everything)

Mary: I used to dream that I would meet a prince. But God almighty, have you seen what's happened since?

(Mary pours herself a glass of wine)

Mary: Master of the house? Isn't worth my spit, comforter, philosopher, and lifelong sleaze. Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire, thinks he's quite a lover but he's not much there. What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse. God knows how I've lasted living with this sleaze in the house.

Gene & Patrons: Master of the house!

Mary: Master and a half!

Gene & Patrons: Comforter, philosopher...

Mary: Ah, don't make me laugh!

Gene & Patrons: Servant to the poor, butler to the great!

Mary: Hypocrite and today and inebriate!

Gene & Patrons: Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!

Gene: (Raises his mug of root beer) Everybody raise a glass!

(All the patrons raise their glasses and so does Mary)

Mary: Raise it up the master's arse!

All: Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

A/N: Now everybody knows how cheap and sleazy the Thenardiers are, they do anything for money and they charge money for all the little things and sell stuff they stole. Please review, thanks.


	14. Act I part XIII

A/N: Now we have Vanellope meeting Ralph in the woods and is being taken into Ralph's comfort and custody. And Vanellope learns what happened to her mother, Calhoun. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Vanellope is walking through the woods with bloodshot eyes from all the crying with her pail full of water and she notices a figure approach her from the other side of the woods and she lets go of the pail and hides behind a tree)

Figure: (Spoken) Don't be afraid.

(Vanellope peeks from behind the tree and the figure reveals to be Ralph)

Ralph: (Spoken) Vanellope, (Takes his hat off and bows) Mademoiselle.

(Vanellope comes out of hiding with a smile and she approaches Ralph)

(Ralph looks at the pail full of water and looks back to her)

Ralph: (Spoken) Here, let me help you with your pail.

Vanellope: (Spoken) Thank you, sir.

(Ralph picks up Vanellope and lets her ride on his shoulder and carries the pail in his hand. About fifty minutes later, they arrive at Gene and Mary's now empty inn and Vanellope jumps off his shoulder)

Ralph: I found her wandering in the wood, this little child, I found her trembling in the shadows. And I am here to help Vanellope, and I will settle and debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay, to take Vanellope away. There is a duty I must heed, there is a promise I have made. I did not see what stood before me. Now her mother is with God, Calhoun's suffering is over.

(Gene and Mary pretend to gasp as they pretend to be worried about the death of Vanellope's mother)

Ralph: And I speak here with her voice, and I stand here in her place, and from this day and forever more.

(Gene and Mary approach Ralph and try to swindle and steal from him, but Ralph is not easily fooled)

Mary: Let me have your coat, M'sieur.

Ralph: Vanellope shall live in my protection.

Gene: You are very welcome here.

Ralph: I shall not forsake my vow.

Gene: Take a glass.

Mary: Have a chair.

Ralph: Vanellope shall have a father now!

(Gene and Mary hold Vanellope in a fake hug and kiss her cheeks and pinch them to show to Ralph that they 'care' for her, Vanellope is showing a look of disgust as they treat her like this)

Gene: What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our little treasure away? What a gem! what a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Vanellope!

(Vanellope grunts while trying to squirm free, but Mary and Gene are holding her too tightly)

Gene: Dear Calhoun, gone to rest... Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread. Shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, Monsieur!

Ralph: Your feelings do you credit, sir. And I will ease the parting blow.

(Ralph pulls out a stack of gold coins and gives them to Gene. Gene accepts the money)

Ralph: Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed. Now, may I say, we are agreed?

Mary: That would quite fit the bill, if she hadn't been often so ill. Little dear, cost us dear. Medicines are expensive M'sieur, not that we begrudged for a sou, it's no more than we Christians must do!

Gene & Mary: One more thing, one small doubt! There are treacherous people about, no offense. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct?

Ralph: No more words. Here's your price. Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Vanellope, say goodbye, let us seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you for Vanellope, it won't take you too long to forget.

(Ralph and Vanellope exit the inn with Gene and Mary in fake tears and fake sorrow)

Ralph: Come, Vanellope, come, my dear. From now on I will always be here, where you go, I will be.

Vanellope: Will there be children and castles to see?

Ralph: Yes, Vanellope, yes it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you.

(Ralph takes Vanellope back onto his shoulder and they board a coach together)

A/N: There you have it, Vanellope is under the care of Ralph and the Thenardiers lost their little money maker. Please review, thanks.


	15. Act I part XIV

A/N: Here is another chapter, and after this chapter and the next, we'll be out of Act I and moving on into Act II where things really start to heat up. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

(Ralph and Vanellope are in the coach that is now leaving the town for another. Vanellope just fell asleep and she is using Ralph's leg as a pillow. Ralph sings with a smile as he watches her sleep and rubs her back with his right hand)

Ralph: Suddenly I see. Suddenly it starts, when two anxious hearts beat as one. Yesterday I was alone, today you walk beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun.

(Ralph takes off his jacket and places it over Vanellope's body as a blanket. Vanellope bundles herself into Ralph's side as she gets comfortable in his jacket)

Ralph: Suddenly the world seems a different place. Somehow full of grace and delight. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What has passed is gone, now we journey on through the night.

(Vanellope hugs Ralph's hand like a teddy bear and she mewls a little bit, making Ralph grin)

Ralph: How was I supposed to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you, just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere, and memories I cannot share.

(Ralph then picks up the sleeping Vanellope and he hugs her, embracing her in the warmth of his arms)

Ralph: Nevermore alone, nevermore apart, you have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought the gift of life, and love so long denied me. Suddenly I see what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun.

(He hugs her tighter and then looks out the coach's window to see Candy and some hologram officers, standing at the exit to the town and Ralph wakes Vanellope up)

Ralph: (Spoken) Vanellope, Vanellope wake up.

(Vanellope wakes up)

Vanellope: (Spoken) What?

Ralph: (Spoken) hold on tight, it's gonna be a rough ride.

(Ralph exits the coach with Vanellope still in his arms and Candy notices this and he follows them on his horse)

(An hour later, Ralph and Vanellope have avoided Candy and find themselves near the town's church. Ralph then speaks to one of the nuns)

Ralph: (Spoken) All we need is shelter for the night.

Nun: (Spoken) Okay.

(A few minutes later, Ralph tucks Vanellope in bed and kisses her forehead)

Ralph: (Spoken) Sleep well, my angel.

A/N: There you have it! One more chapter before Act I is over! And it'll be a good one for sure! Please review, thanks.


	16. Act I part XV

A/N: 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables' has come to close it's first act. Don't think this is the last chapter, because it's not, it will continue, but not in a separate story, it'll still be in this one. Act II is the next chapter though. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Candy has searched the whole town for Ralph, but no avail came from his search. He goes to the city hall and makes it up to the tower and he sings over the balcony as he looks up at the night sky)

King Candy: There, out in darkness. A fugitive running, falling from god, fallen from grace. God may be my witness, I shall never yield! Till we come face to face, till we come face to face.

(Candy pulls out a wanted poster of Ralph from his pocket and crumbles up into a ball and throws it off the balcony of the tower)

King Candy: He knows his way in the dark, mine is the way of the lord, and those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward. And if they fall as Lucifer fell, the flame, the sword.

King Candy: Stars, in your multitudes, scarce to be counted, filling the darkness with order and light. You are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night.

King Candy: You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim. And each in your season returns and returns, and is always the same. As if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall into flame!

King Candy: And so it has been written, on the door to paradise that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price!

King Candy: Lord let me find him, that I may see him safe behind bars. I will never rest till then, this is swear, this I swear by the stars!

(He walks off the balcony and leaves the city hall)

A/N: And there is our conclusion to Act I, the next chapter is Act II part I. And this is where the revolution starts to begin. Please review, thanks.


	17. Act II part I

A/N: So here is where we enter Act II of 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables' and this is gonna be great. Just to let you guys know, there will be an epilogue after the final part of Act II where all the cast sings together, but let's go to Act II now. Enjoy! And don't forget, their appearances are the same as they were in the movie, so they look the same, and Vanellope is still nine years old.

Normal P.O.V.

(Nine years later, Ralph has become Ralph Maximilien Lamaque, the only government official towards the poor. Vanellope is living happily with her new father, but despite her questioning, Ralph refuses to tell about his past and her mother)

(Meanwhile, students Alistair Howe and Rancis Fluggerbutter, along with street urchin Gloyd Orangeboar discuss revolution)

(Gloyd is walking the streets of the city and past some poor and homeless video game characters)

Beggars: Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the street! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man.

Gloyd: 'Ow do you do? My name's Gloyd. These are my people. Here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh, nothing that you'd call up for scratch.

(Gloyd then comes up to the school to see Rancis and nine-year old Alistair Howe, with black hair that's short but messy, his skin is pale, his eyes are deep sea blue, he has a fairly slender body, and wears nothing but a maroon long sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, black jeans, with a seat belt belt that has the symbol for the band 'Black Veil Brides' on the buckle, and old black leather combat boots sitting on the stairway reading books)

Gloyd: This is my school, my high society. Here in the slums of Saint Michelle. We live on the crumbs of humble piety. Tough on the teeth, but what the hell? Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!

Beggars: Look down, and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!

(An old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her pitch)

Woman: What you think yer at? Hanging around me pitch? If you're new around here, girl, you've got a lot to learn!

Prostitute: Listen you old bat... Crazy blood witch! 'Least I give me customers some pleasure in return!

Beggar: I know what you give! Give 'em all the pox! Spread around your poison till they end up in a box!

(The heavy headed pimp walks up)

Pimp: Leave the poor old cow, move it, Madeleine! She used to be no better till the clap got her brain.

Beggars: When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now or something's gonna give! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come! It'll come!

(Rancis and Alistair overhear the commotion, put their books in their satchels and runs over towards the homeless beggar video game characters)

Rancis: Where the leaders of this land? Where are the swells who run this show?

Alistair: Only one man- and that's Ralph Lamaque, speaks for these people here bellow.

Beggars: See our children fed, help us in our shame, something for a crust of bread, in Holy Jesus' name.

Urchin: In Lord's Holy name!

Beggars: In his name, in his name, in his name...

Alistair: Ralph is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out, so they say!

Rancis: With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgment day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?

(They notice Mary and Gene Thenardier pretending to be beggars and beg for money. It's been nine years since they lost their inn and now steal all the money they want)

Gloyd: Watch out for old Thenardier, all of his family's on the make. Once had a hash-house down the way, bit of a swine and no mistake, he's got a gang, the bleeding layabout! Even his daughter does her share. That's Taffyta, she knows her way about, only a kid, but hard to scare, but to we care? Not a cuss! Long live us! Long live us!

Beggars: Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!

A/N: So now everyone is getting ready for revolution! And it'll be big. In this act some of the best songs of the whole musical are in here. Please review, thanks.


	18. Act II part II

A/N: Here we see what's going on with Taffyta and the despicable Thenardier family is with their gang. Sorry that this A/N is short but I really don't have anything else to say right now. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Gene Thenardier assembles his gang members)

Gene: Everyone here, you know your place, Brujon, Barbet, Claqusous, you, Montparnasse, watch out for the law. With Taffyta, take care. You turn on the tears, no mistakes, my dears.

Mary: These bloody students on our street, here they come slumming once again. Our Taffyta would kiss their feet, she never had a scrap of brain!

(Taffyta walks through the streets and runs into Alistair at the library holding a book in his hand sitting on the bench near the door)

Alistair: Taffyta, what's up today? I haven't seen you much around.

Taffyta: Here, you can always catch me in.

Alistair: Mind the police don't catch you out!

Taffyta: Here, whatcher doing with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks... I know a lot of things, I do!

Alistair: Poor Taffyta, the things you know, you wouldn't find in books like these.

(Taffyta changes the subject as she notices Alistair run his hand through his messy hair)

Taffyta: I like the way you grow your hair.

Alistair: I like the way you always tease.

Taffyta: Little he knows! Little he sees!

(Ralph and Vanellope walk through the poor district where Alistair and Vanellope are at now, and can be seen by the two as they hand out food, drinks, and money to the poor)

(Vanellope notices Alistair staring at her. He smiles and waves, she waves back to be polite. Mary then comes in)

Mary: Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law!

Taffyta: [To Alistair] Stay out of this.

Alistair: But Taffyta...

Taffyta: You'll be in trouble here, it's not your concern, you'll be in the clear!

(Taffyta pushes Alistair away)

Alistair: (Spoken) Who is that man?

Taffyta: (Spoken) Leave me alone!

Alistair: (Spoken) Why is here? Hey, Taffyta!

(He runs after Taffyta, but then bumps into Vanellope. They look into each others eyes and blush)

Alistair: (Spoken) I didn't see you there, forgive me.

(He runs away and Vanellope has a dreamy smile over her face)

(Gene sees Ralph and calls out to him)

Gene: Please, M'sieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten yet. Save a life, spare a sou, God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit, know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget, you're the bastard who borrowed Vanellope.

(He lifts up Ralph's shirt sleeve to reveal the numbers '24601' tattooed on his arm)

Ralph: What is this? Are you mad? No, monsieur, you don't know what you do!

Gene: You know me! You know me! I'm a con, just like you!

(Taffyta runs in)

Taffyta: It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Candy!

(Candy walks in with two hologram officers standing at his side)

A/N: This chapter is a cliffhanger obviously. So, the second part of this chapter will be tomorrow. Please review, thanks.


	19. Act II part III

A/N: Okay, I'm ending the cliffhanger chapter here, now Inspector Candy just entered, and Vanellope and Ralph are fighting with the Thenardier family and Ralph's in deep trouble unless they get out of there. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(Candy and his hologram guards break up the fight. Ralph picks himself up off the ground and grabs Vanellope and the both of them run away)

King Candy: Another brawl in the square! Another stick in the air! Was there any witness to this? Well, let them speak to Candy! M'sieur the streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware, we'll see that justice is done!

King Candy: Look upon this fine collection, crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, M'sieur, we'll see him suitably paid!

(Ralph and Vanellope some out of hiding from behind the pole and then they run out of the poor district of town and they are out of sight)

King Candy: But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth did he run?

(Alistair runs off to find Vanellope. Gene pipes in)

Gene: You have a job to catch him, he's the one you should arrest. No more bourgeois when scratch him than that brand upon his chest.

(The hologram guards search for Ralph)

King Candy: Could it be some old jailbird? That the tide now washes in, heard my name and started running. He had the brand upon his skin, and the girl who stood beside him, when I turned, they both had gone. Could he be the man I hunted? Could it be he's Wreck-it Ralph?

Gene: In the absence of a victim, dear inspector, may I go? And I remembered when you've nicked him, it was me who told you so!

King Candy: Let the old man keep running, I will run him off his feet!

(Candy looks to the passerby's who are witnessing everything happening)

King Candy: Everyone about their business! Clear this garbage off the street!

(He exits the poor district with his hologram guards)

A/N: There you have it! Sorry it was so short, some of these songs are so short. I promise you that the next one will be longer. Please review, thanks.


	20. Act II part IV

A/N: I'm back and this one is a song between Taffyta and Alistair after Ralph and Vanellope ran away from Candy in the town square. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Taffyta: Vanellope! Now I remember! Vanellope! How can it be? We were children together (A/N: Just a reminder, they look the same way they did in the movie, they don't age), look what's become of me...

(Alistair enters and he's caught up with Taffyta)

Taffyta: Good God! Oh, what a rumpus!

Alistair: That girl, who can she be?

Taffyta: That cop! He'd like to jump us, but he ain't smart, not he.

Alistair: Taffyta, who was that girl?

Taffyta: Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!

Alistair: Taffyta, find her for me!

Taffyta: What will you give me?

(Alistair gets on his knees with a begging stance)

Alistair: Anything!

(Taffyta gets on one knee and smiles. She makes Alistair drop the begging stance and strokes his cheek)

Taffyta: Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her, ain't you all delighted now?

(Alistair takes some gold tokens from his pocket and hands them to Taffyta as the both of them stand up and she refuses it)

Taffyta: No, I don't want your money sir...

Alistair: Taffyta! Do this for me... Discover where she lives! Be careful where you go! Don't let your father know... Taffyta, I'm lost until she's found.

Taffyta: You see, I told you so! There's a lot of things I know.

(Alistair then hugs Taffyta)

Alistair: (Spoken) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

(Alistair then runs off)

Taffyta: Taffyta... She knows her way around...

A/N: There is Taffyta's errand, to find Vanellope for Alistair. And now we get into some more good stuff in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!


	21. Act II part V

A/N: Here is where all the students, workers, and rebels gather to discuss their plans of revolution. And a little bit of romance is discussed in here. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

(The 'Sugar Rush Cafe', where the students, lead by Rancis, meet to discuss their revolutionary plans)

Candle-head: At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!

Adorabeezle: At rue de Bac they're standing at the leash!

Swizzle: Students, workers, everyone there's a river on the run. Like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!

Rancis: The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware, don't let the wine go through your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe, with the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies, but the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign, to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!

(Alistair enters)

Rancis: Alistair, you're late.

Minty: Alistair, what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost.

Candle-head: Some wine and say what's going on.

Alistair: A ghost you say... a ghost maybe. She was like a ghost to me. One minute there, and she was gone.

Gloyd: I am agog! I am aghast! Alistair in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'. You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Ju-an, it's better than an o-per-a.

Rancis: It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we have a right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves 'where's the price you might pay?' It is simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world is changing day by day... Red- the blood of angry men! Black- the dark of ages past! Red- a world about to dawn! Black- the night that ends us all!

(Alistair turns away from the others and looks out an open window)

Alistair: Had you been here tonight, you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been here tonight, you also might have known how the world may have changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!

Swizzle: Red...

Alistair: I feel my soul on fire!

Swizzle: Black...

Alistair: My world if she's not there!

All: Red...

Alistair: The color of desire!

All: Black...

Alistair: The color of despair!

(Rancis notices Alistair's singing towards himself and jumps off the table and goes over to him and placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder)

Rancis: Alistair, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there's a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all.

All: Red- the blood of angry men! Black- the dark of ages past! Red- a world about to dawn! Black- the night that ends at last!

(Rancis turns away from Alistair and to the other students)

Rancis: Well, Candle-head, do we have all the guns? Minty, Swizzle, our time is running short. Gloyd, put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?

Adorabeezle: Give me cola on my breath, and I'll breathe them all to death!

Minty: In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!

Candle-head: In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones.

Adorabeezle: Twenty rifles good as new!

(All the students cheer except Alistair who looks down at his feet with sorrow and discomfort)

A/N: There you have it, to be honest this was a very long song to write into this one chapter. Now we are getting ready for a revolution while Alistair is preparing for heartbreak that no one cares that he's in love. Please review, thanks.


	22. Act II part VI

A/N: Here is where Alistair knows where Vanellope and Ralph live and Vanellope and Ralph sing together for a duet. Alistair and Vanellope meet as well and sing together. Enjoy! And I know I keep reminding you about this, and I'm sorry, but nevertheless what the lyrics say, they still look the same way they did in 'Wreck-it Ralph' their appearances doesn't change.

Normal P.O.V.

(Vanellope is sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the night in the garden of the cottage she and Ralph reside in, wearing her purple pajamas with no slippers she looks down at her lap and thinks about the boy she bumped into at the poor district of the city today)

Vanellope: How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you, Vanellope? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear, so may things unknown.

(Ralph looks out the window and watches Vanellope with a smile as she sings)

Vanellope: In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence ans sigh of a far away song, and it sings of a world I long to see, out of reach, just a whisper away, waiting for me.

(Ralph walks out of the cottage holding a dark blue cotton blanket and hides behind a tree and continues to watch Vanellope sing)

Vanellope: Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? Does he feel how I feel? In my life, I'm no longer alone, now the love is in my life. Is so near, find me now, find me here.

(Ralph comes out from behind the tree and sits down next to Vanellope and places the blanket over her shoulders. Vanellope notices this and hugs his side softly and he places his arm around her)

Ralph: Dear Vanellope, you're such a lonely child. How pensive, how sad you seem to me. Believe me, were it in my power I'd fill each passing hour, how quiet it may be, I can see with only me for company.

Vanellope: There's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child I was in a time long ago... There's so little you say, of the life you have known, why you keep to yourself, why we're always alone. So dark! So dark and deep... The secrets that you keep. In my life, I have all that I want, you are loving and gentle and good. But Papa, dear Papa, in your eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood.

Ralph: No more words, no more words. It's a time that is dead. There are words that are better unheard, better unsaid.

Vanellope: In my life, I'm no longer a child and I yearn for the truth that you know of the years... years ago.

Ralph: You will learn, truth is given by God to us all in our time, in our turn.

(Ralph kisses Vanellope on her forehead and leaves her alone in the garden once more with the blanket still wrapped around her body)

(Alistair and Taffyta arrive outside the cottage)

Alistair: In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light and the sun. And my life seems to stop, as if something is over, as if something is over and scarcely begun.

(He turns to Taffyta)

Alistair: Taffyta, you're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you I am one with the gods and heaven is near.

(Taffyta tries to speak but Alistair cuts her off)

Alistair: And I soar through a world that is new and is free!

(Alistair leaves and Taffyta is alone)

Taffyta: (To herself) Every word that he says is a dagger in me. In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, where he is... If he asked... I'd be his.

Alistair & Taffyta: In my life, there is someone who touches my life.

Alistair: Waiting near.

Taffyta: Waiting here.

(Alistair approaches the fence of the garden and starts to sing. The singing catches her attention and she approaches the fence)

Alistair: A heart full of love, a heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong, Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name, dear Mad'moiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?

Vanellope: A heart full of love, no fear, no regret.

Alistair: My name is Alistair Howe.

Vanellope: And mine's Vanellope.

Alistair: Vanellope, I don't know what to say.

Vanellope: Than make no sound.

Alistair: I am lost.

Vanellope: I am found.

Alistair: A heart full of light.

Vanellope: A night as bright as day.

Alistair: And you must never go away Vanellope, Vanellope.

Vanellope: This is a chain we'll never break.

Alistair: Do I dream?

Vanellope: I'm awake!

Alistair: A heart full of love.

Taffyta: (Outside, interjecting) He was never mine to lose.

Vanellope: A heart full of you.

Taffyta: Why regret what could not be?

Alistair: A single look and then I knew.

Taffyta: These are words he'll never say.

Vanellope: I knew it too.

Taffyta: Not to me...

Alistair: From today...

Taffyta: Not to me...

Vanellope: Everyday.

Taffyta: Not for me...

Alistair & Vanellope: For it isn't a dream.

Taffyta: His heart full of love.

Alistair & Vanellope: Not a dream.

Taffyta: He will never...

Alistair & Vanellope: After all!

Taffyta: Feel this way.

A/N: Wow this was a **LONG **chapter. And I was able to fit two long songs from the musical into this one. Please review, thanks.


End file.
